masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeldiRe/Sandbox/N7 Operations
Allow Edit Nord Ronnoc and Elseweyr are allowed to edit this page --DeldiRe (talk) 12:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) A few things... Just providing a quick view of how the entries would look with instead, though is probably more readable. I don't know whether it's a particularly good idea, but I linked the title to the post in question: Since many of these are signed by Hackett, I'm unsure of why the signature should be "N7 Operations" all the way. Here I linked Hackett's signature instead: I would perhaps favour omitting the external links from the entries altogether and just put them in their own External Links section, or something along those lines. However, what I do find a little troublesome is that these blogs appear to be transcribed verbatim, when in fact they aren't. Just because we want to maintain an in-universe POV in our articles doesn't mean we can make subtle adjustments to the blog entries' wording, such as changing "all players will get +25% experience over the weekend" to "all operatives will get more experience over the operation". The fact that the blog entries contain a lot of other RL multiplayer information that we just conveniently leave out (or even change to better suit our purposes, as above) is also an issue that probably requires discussion before this can be considered for implementation. Elseweyr (talk | keskustelu) 21:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) To respond your comments on a proper manner (not on the chat) : *I will remove all non verbatim, it's better without as you said (in fact I only tried to see the reactions but I was not convinced myself). *I will try out your layout suggestion. *I'm not sure about the replacement of N7 operation by Admiral Hackett because not every thread/post/briefing are signed by him. --DeldiRe (talk) 17:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, didn't mean we should slap Hackett's sig where it isn't (: As for the layout, I actually prefer myself. Elseweyr (talk) 17:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Krogan support I corrected the note, as requested, and changed the wording a bit because there are several factors that may ultimately bring the krogan MS number to zero. If I've got it right, in such a playthrough the window where you could WA-wise have krogan fighting on your side would be the time between Priority: Tuchanka and Wrex's discovery of the sabotage. Elseweyr (talk | ) January 6, 2014, 19:03:17 (UTC) Discussions before implementation You may give your opinion on each part separately if you want to facilitate the discussion. Layout & Organization As discussed, template looks better that other type of layout to put the verbatim content. I organised the operation by chronological order to follow the story and I aggregated every operations (with a small intro) because it relates a single and continuous story during the reaper war efforts. Location in the wiki N7/N7 Operation should be the location of this article because its where we speak about N7 teams and operation. Reaper War/N7 Operation is another possibility. Canonicity issues I saw two problematics operations (bloodlust and nightfall) even if we could still explain the presence of quarians and krogan during those events. Therefore it seems safer to put a note on those two operations. Two others cases could be problematic but do not deserve a note IMO : *op beachhead: presence of batarians mercs, could be invalidated if you don't get batarian's support but batarian are present in the whole galaxy and not only from Karshan. *op shieldwall: presence of Quarian in pilgrimage which could be invalidated if you killed all quarians but it is still possible to have those quarians because they didn't answer flotilla's calls. Direct wikilinks We should add a direct links in the N7 article and in the reaper article. The operation on the pages, week event and challenges should also direct on this article. Miscellaneous Nothing special to report here --DeldiRe (talk) 20:09, January 6, 2014 (UTC)